Strawberrian
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Triassic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |trait = None |ability = When you play a Berry, do 1 damage to Zombies next door to Strawberrian. Berry Evolution: Gain a Berry Blast. |flavor text = When it's time to fight, he gets pretty juiced.}} Strawberrian is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 3 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does 1 damage to the zombies on the lanes adjacent to him every time a berry card is played, while his Berry Evolution ability gives the plant hero a Berry Blast. Origins He is based on the strawberry, a widely grown hybrid species of the genus Fragaria that is cultivated worldwide for its fruit. His name is a portmanteau of "strawberry," the real-life plant he is based on, and "barbarian," a person long ago in the past which was considered wild and uncivilized, referring to his appearance, animations, and description. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When you play a Berry, do 1 damage to Zombies next door to Strawberrian. Berry Evolution: Gain a . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Card description When it's time to fight, he gets pretty juiced. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.30.4 * |2 }} * Strategies With Strawberrian is just an average fighter, a bit on the frail side, but his abilities can be a huge help for you and can easily devastate the zombies with enough support. Strawberrian's normal ability doesn't do that much damage, but it is handy against glass cannons or if there are zombies next to Strawberrian. It also provides offensive support for your other plants. This gets even more dangerous when paired with High-Voltage Currant, Pair Pearadise, or Sergeant Strongberry. High-Voltage Currant gets +1 per zombie damaged, allowing them to hit harder. Pair Pearadise doubles the berries played, which in turn doubles the damage done by Strawberrian. And finally, Sergeant Strongberry does 2 damage to the ones right after Strawberrian does damage, resulting in 3 damage to each of the two zombies per berry played. His ability bypassing Untrickable is also a bonus. Strawberrian's Evolution ability is also helpful. While it doesn't bump up Strawberrian's value very much unlike many other Evolution cards, it serves as an extra efficient method of damage and ability activation, and also card gain for Dino-Roar cards, although minor. Also, it is highly recommended to carry Shelf Mushrooms in your deck if you want to activate said ability, as the only other berries playable before turn 3, High-Voltage Currant and Wild Berry, have only 1 health. While you can play them on an empty lane, Shelf Mushroom is a much safer choice. However, Strawberrian's ability is nullified by Armored zombies. It also can't hurt your opponent directly, so it becomes less powerful if they either spread out their zombies or don't have many on the field. Still, since you will be rushing out with berries, you will rack up a lot of damage on your opponent if they choose to do so. Also, take note that his ability does not affect his lane, so you have to be more careful where you play him. It is recommended to have Team-Up plants to guard Strawberrian from zombies on his lane. Against Strawberrian isn't the strongest fighter in the game, but his abilities can be troublesome. Your opponent will play as many berries as possible, bombarding you with lots of damage early to mid-game. If you can live through, or control the early game, Strawberrian will be less of a threat. However, if you are running a rush deck, and you don't have damaging cards that can destroy Strawberrian, he will easily ruin your strategy, or at least cause a dent in it. Fortunately, he does not have good health for his cost, meaning he is very vulnerable to most cheap removals such as Bungee Plumber and Extinction Event. His ability also cannot affect the lane he is on, so there is no risk of your zombie being destroyed via his ability before it destroys him. Even if you destroy Strawberrian, there will be the other berries to deal with. Since most of them have low health, it is best to use mass-damaging cards like Fireworks Zombie and The Chickening. Gallery StrawberrianNewStat.jpg|Strawberrian's statistics StrawberrianNewCard.jpg|Strawberrian's card StrawberrianNewCardLocked.jpg|Strawberrian's grayed out card Strawberrian cardface.png|Strawberrian's card image StrawberrianHD.png|HD Strawberrian Strawberrian.png|Strawberrian's textures (1) Strawberrian2.png|Strawberrian's textures (2) StrawberrianPlayed.jpg|Strawberrian being played StrawberrianInGame.jpg|Strawberrian on the field StrawberrianAbility.jpg|Strawberrian activating his ability StrawberrianEvolutionAbility.jpg|Strawberrian activating his Evolution ability StrawberrianAttacking.jpg|Strawberrian attacking StrawberrianDead.jpg|Strawberrian destroyed (1) StrawberrianDead2.jpg|Strawberrian destroyed (2) EvolvedStrawberrianDead.jpg|'Evolved' Strawberrian destroyed GettheStrawberrian.jpg|Extinction Event being played on Strawberrian Old StrawberrianStat.jpg|Strawberrian's statistics StrawberrianCard.jpg|Strawberrian's card StrawberrianUnlocked.jpg|Strawberrian unlocked StrawberrianGrayedCard.jpg|Strawberrian's grayed out card ChargeTheEnemy.jpg|Strawberrian being played EvolvedStrawberrianInGame.jpg|'Evolved' Strawberrian on the field CreatingaBerryBlast.jpg|'Evolved' Strawberrian activating his Evolution ability EvolvedStrawberrianNormalAbility.jpg|'Evolved' Strawberrian activating his ability UntrickableStrawberrian.jpg|Strawberrian with the Untrickable trait DoubleStrikeBerrian.jpg|Strawberrian with the Double Strike trait Smallberrian.jpg|Small Strawberrian due to a glitch VegetationMutationInGame.jpg|Vegetation Mutation being played on Strawberrian, Doubled Mint, and Tough Beets Trivia *Unlike most super-rare cards, Strawberrian can be recycled for 1000 sparks each. This means the player can recycle Strawberrian after crafting one without losing any sparks in the process. **This also applies to Solar Winds. Category:Berry cards Category:Evolution cards Category:Kabloom cards Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants